


In Other Words

by loverbirds



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Peggy Carter, Closeted Character, F/M, Lesbian Angie Martinelli, Marvel Universe, Minor Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli, Minor Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter & Howard Stark Friendship, Plot Twists, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbirds/pseuds/loverbirds
Summary: Imagine what the world would've been like without the brief loss of Captain America.Imagine that the plane had never crashed.Following the love life of Margaret (Peggy) Carter.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Howard Stark, Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter One

"Peggy-" A familiar voice spoke, but it did not register in Peggy's mind. She was so far into her thoughts that she couldn't make words out of the sounds she could barely hear. Her pen slowly slid out of her hand, and with a gentle thump of the desk, it fell. 

"Peggy..!" The voice repeated once more. This snapped the dazed woman out of her mind, her eyes then focusing on the petite girl in front of her. Angie Martinelli. Her best friend, one could consider her. Angie was leaning over her, waving a hand inches in front of her nose. "Finally!.. Are you feeling alright? You seem a little.. off?.." Angie's hand rested to her side, tilting her head as well.

Peggy chuckled slightly, "Angie, I know I said you can come over whenever you want, but I didn't mean this, you still have to knock, silly." Peggy's finger gently tapped Angie's nose. "I'm fine, just a bit tired is all."

"Well, perfect! I came to ask you if you'd like to go for some coffee--" Angie began, gently being cut off.

"Oh, Ang.. I'm sorry. I have plans with Steve.." Peggy's expression softened. She did love and care for Angie, and it did sting slightly whenever she had to turn her down.

Angie's face dropped a bit, "Oh, sorry. I forgot you have a boyfriend that you have to make plans with every single night." She scoffed, standing up straight. She was evidently a bit upset. 

"Angie, he's not my boyfriend he's just a friend--" Peggy stopped her sentence once she heard her door open. It was Steve.

"Sorry, bad timing?.." Steve looked at the two women who were staring at him, both having deadly expressions on their faces.

Peggy stood up, "Well, it seems like intruding on my apartment is a trend!" She said in a nasty tone, walking into the bathroom. Angie gave up, sighing as she watched her friend walk away from her, and made her way to the door. She pushed Steve a bit, nudging her way out of the apartment, and out of Peggy's sight for the rest of the day. 

Steve stood, trying to digest what had just happened. Well, it was obvious what had happened, actually. Angie and Peggy had yet again got into another fight. Peggy had told him that the two didn't always get along very well, and Angie especially wasn't fond of Steve. So naturally, when Peggy chose him over her, she always blows up in some manner. 

Steve and Peggy hadn't seen each other in a long time. Not since the events that had introduced them. Steve travelled for a while, receiving awards, or whatever it is that he did. Peggy couldn't fathom thinking about all the women he likely met. Peggy had spent her time settling in New York. It was hard to find a job, but, she had gotten lucky in finding the SSR, an organization aimed towards fighting new atomic threats after World War II. Though, they didn't consider her very important. She was always found fetching coffee and organizing files.

Steve wasn't sure whether his path would cross Peggy's again. Little did he know, He was all that was on her mind, all the time. Her mind always clouded with the vision of Steve Rogers, and her lips always craved at least one more connection with his. It had taken her a lot of courage to finally contact him once more. He was Captain America, for god's sake. Even Aphrodite would get on her knees for him. Why would he want Peggy Carter?


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! thank you for striking interest in my story! just so everyone knows, this story is HEAVILY based on the events of agent carter. i would recommend having watched it before reading this, but it isnt required! ill try to describe everything as though you have never seen the show.
> 
> another note, this is an au! lore is not going to be perfectly accurate! just enjoy the story, and feedback would be heavily encouraged!!
> 
> xoxo, bun

Peggy was now in the bathroom of her apartment, looking at herself in the mirror. She hated fighting with Angie. She hated fighting with most people, though she was such a fiery spirit. She was not yet sure if Steve was still out there, or if he had exited when Angie had. She wouldn't blame him. This was the first time she had seen Steve in months, and she felt as though she had already ruined it for herself. Sometimes she just had to take a moment to gaze at herself and realize that she was, in fact, just a human.

"Peg..?" Steve slowly pushed the bathroom door open. He knew she tended to get touchy, but he was willing to try to comfort her, though he knew there was a risk of setting her off. His eyes met with her brunette curls and gorgeous figure. He hadn't gotten to look at her like this in so long, with admiration that he longed for. 

Peggy's eyes slowly lifted to meet his, and she felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes. He was there. He was real. She had come so close to losing this man, the man she had come to love. She couldn't move in the moment. She, too, hadn't gotten to simply just gaze upon him. Look once more into his blue eyes, and his face, so neatly complimented by his cheekbones. 

"How about that dance..?" Steve reached his hand out, noticing her teary eyes. He'd never seen her cry before, and he was a little unaware as to why she was. His mind naturally made the assumption that it was due to Angie. Peggy disregarded his hand, instead throwing her arms around his neck. Steve was taken back a bit, as her embrace wasn't necessarily the most gentle action. Though, once he stood and took a breath, reaching his strong arms around her waist, it seemed like the most gentle moment in the universe. 

Peggy breathed calmly, feeling protected. Normally, she never wanted to be, or feel protected. She was always independent in a manner that she was her own guardian, but with Steve, it was different. She wanted nothing more than for Steve to shield her from the evil of the world. Of course, she would never admit that. No matter how much she cared for him, he would likely never get to see her true weaknesses. Nobody would. 

"I missed you.." Peggy muttered into his chest, "I thought I was never gonna see you again, after the plane--" She squeezed her eyes shut, "you never came back.. you never.. told me you were okay.." She allowed her hand to drift down to his chest, gripping at his shirt, "I had to find out from the press.. you never came back for me, Steve.." 

He was left speechless. He knew that she was hurt by his actions. But, he also knew that he never intended on leaving Peggy. It was just an unfortunate thing that the world was so eager to hear from Captain America after everything that happened. It's like suddenly Steve's life hadn't been his own, and publicity had him in shackles for months. He hadn't just forgotten about Peggy, he thought about her, too. 

He took a breath, preparing his words, "Peg.. I didn't intend on leaving you, things just got crazy.." 

Peggy pulled away from him, looking up at him. Her eyebrows furrowed, she scoffed, "Steve, why did it take me having to track you down with a phone call in order to get your attention back?.. You nearly died and then I never heard from you again! You didn't give a single effort!" She began to raise her voice. 

"Peggy I'm sorry!--" Steve started to raise his voice in return, "I didn't forget about you! I'm here now, doesn't that matter to you?!.." 

Peggy went silent for a moment, looking up at him with painful eyes, "How many women did you hit up while you were parading around America?" It was obvious to Steve, that question was the one thing that was on her mind. 

"None. Every time a woman spoke to me I looked up hoping it was you." Steve admitted. 

"I can't do this tonight--" Peggy said immediately, "I need some time to think. You should go." She began to lead him towards the door. 

"Peggy wait--" Steve put a hand on her shoulder. She immediately nudged it off. 

"It's gonna take a little convincing for me to believe that you actually wanted to see me. I won't just be a toy, Steve." Peggy looked into his eyes one last time before shutting the door. 

The click of her apartment door shutting, and soon locking, sounded like the sound of his heart breaking. He knew he messed up, and he would even admit it. He should've given an effort to see her. What they had during the war, the love that they had, shouldn't have been thrown away. He shouldn't have let the fame and excitement of Captain America get in the way of his heart. He raised his hand, placing it on the door for a moment, before walking away finally. He hoped that the time she needed to think wouldn't be forever. He needed her.


End file.
